warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Troutclaw
}} |pastaffie= }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=''Unknown'' |elder=Troutclaw |starclan resident=Troutclaw |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Super Editions, ''Redtail's Debt |deadbooks=''Crookedstar's Promise'' }} Troutclaw is a long-haired, gray tabby tom with a matted head. He is first seen as an elder named Troutclaw. When the RiverClan camp floods, he worries about Duskwater, a fellow elder's safety, but Duskwater is swept away and dies. He worries about taking Sunningrocks since they lost a cat recently. Troutclaw often complains about his denmates or being surprised at a event. He prepares Rainflower's body for burial and welcomes Shellheart to the elders den after he retires. He later dies and joins StarClan, and gives Crookedjaw a life for justice. History In the Super Editions ''Tallstar's Revenge : Yellowfang's Secret Crookedstar's Promise :During the storm that floods RiverClan's camp, Troutclaw is ordered to evacuate the camp. He hesitates and says that he can't leave without Duskwater. He tells the other RiverClan cats that Duskwater left to make dirt, but hadn't returned yet. The RiverClan elders are concerned for Duskwater's safety, and Troutclaw is extremely scared and worried about what happened to his denmate. :When RiverClan discusses ThunderClan's invasion of Sunningrocks, Troutclaw stiffly walks out of the elders' den with his pelt is ruffled and inquires what they are talking about. Stormkit informs him as to what is happening while Rippleclaw hisses that ThunderClan must know RiverClan can see them trespassing. Troutclaw pads down from the slope, replying that they'll be ready if RiverClan attacks. Rippleclaw then asks how they could win a battle that ThunderClan is more prepared for. At this, Troutclaw shakes his head, asking if they haven't lost enough yet, referring to the most recent storm that caused the death of one of their Clanmates, and Stormkit thinks to himself that Troutclaw is talking about Duskwater. Cedarpelt notices, and joins him, sweeping his tail sympathetically over the elder's shoulder, and backing up his argument. :Brambleberry notes that she hardly has any herbs left, and Troutclaw points out that they're half-starved anyway. Echomist glances at him and agrees. :He is seen sunning himself on the smooth earth outside the elder's den with Birdsong and Tanglewhisker. Before Stormkit is renamed to Crookedkit, Troutclaw heads down the slope with his denmates. After Tanglewhisker complains about how early the ceremony was, he pads down the slope, with Troutclaw and Birdsong ambling after him. When Crookedkit returns to camp after running away, Troutclaw is seen trotting down the slope from the elders' den with his denmates. :When Crookedkit is made an apprentice, as Crookedpaw, it is noted that Troutclaw's rasping call had made the cold air shudder. He crowds out of the elders' den with Birdsong and Tanglewhisker when Reedfeather comes to take his kits back to WindClan, their fur bristling. When Shellheart, Oakpaw, and Softwing return from their patrol Troutclaw asks what was all the commotion about. As the Clan gathers to hear Hailstar's announcement, Troutclaw and Tanglewhisker reach the clearing. :As Echomist and Softwing huddle urgently near Crookedjaw in urgent conversation, Troutclaw sits bleary-eyed at the bottom of the slope, complaining that there was much fuss over kitting. When Graypaw explains about Willowpaw's near-capture, Troutclaw asks why couldn't Twolegs stay on their territory remembering that when he was a kit, they had hardly even seen one, but now, they were present every greenleaf, and in his opinion, made a nuisance of themselves. Hailstar then shakes his head and responds that it was just the way it was. :As Whitefang grumbles while the kits clamber over him, Troutclaw opens an eye and flicks his tail out of the way. Crookedjaw then explains that Shellheart was on patrol, and Troutclaw sits up, and wonders why they bothered to, stating that there was hardly any border left to patrol. When some of the warriors discuss about Brightsky's kitting, Birdsong dashes down the slope, and notes that Troutclaw was keeping the kits busy by playing hunt the tick. :When some of the warriors begin to explain why Brightsky had died kitting, Frogkit states that Piketooth thought StarClan was angry with them, and Skykit explains that Troutclaw had said that was why he couldn't save neither the kits or Brightsky. When Owlfur asks if Hailstar wanted to capture forest, Troutclaw shakes his head, asking what would RiverClan do with trees. Rippleclaw, with a growl, answers that they would be able to fish the river above Sunningrocks without any fear of attack. When Ottersplash wonders the possibility of ThunderClan learning how to swim, Troutclaw snorts, stating that ThunderClan would be more likely to learn how to fly. :As they take Rainflower's body for burial, he is seen lifting her body with Birdsong onto Tanglewhisker's back. When they argue about RiverClan fighting in a new way, Troutclaw puts in that they shouldn't start now. Mudfur soon announces that he no longer wishes to be a warrior, and Tanglewhisker and Troutclaw are seen turning back from the bottom of the slope, their ears pricking. :When Shellheart steps down from his position, Troutclaw beckons him with his tail, and tells him to come and see, limping toward the slope. It is noted that as usual, his hind leg had refused to bend properly. Troutclaw then adds that he would have to get used to Birdsong snoring, minding him. Shellheart then purrs that he thinks he could cope with such conditions. When Sedgepaw hurtles across the clearing, she notes that Troutclaw had said there was to be a new deputy. When Crookedjaw is chosen as deputy, Troutclaw whispers to Birdsong that he didn't have any experience. :When Tanglewhisker complains about Birdsong, he mentions that when Troutclaw had died, he thought he would get some peace. As he picks his way past two empty nests beside the entrance, he notices that they still carry the very faint scents of Shellheart and Troutclaw. :During his nine lives ceremony, Crookedjaw finds himself blinking into the eyes of Troutclaw, and greets him with delight. Troutclaw's pelt ripples like moonlit water and gives him a life with the gift of justice. It is noted that his mew had lost its rasping croak, and that he sounds young and confident. As he leans close, Crookedjaw feels certainty flow over his heart, comparing it to water flowing over a stone. After the life is given, Troutclaw moves aside so another can take his place. Bluestar's Prophecy : In the ''Novellas ''Redtail's Debt'' : Character pixels Quotes Notes and references de:Forellenkrallefi:Taimenkynsiru:Плавник (Речное племя)fr:Cœur de Truitenl:Forelklauw Category:RiverClan cats Category:Elders Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Minor characters Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:StarClan cats Category:Males Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters Category:Redtail's Debt characters